cjfreedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynx's Story
The Story of Lynx. February, 2013 I have been on here since February of this year. when I was an op, I made interesting world edits with......well, World Edit. Then I made the mistake of copying Devilcraft101's home...he smited me, stfu'd me. and buried me. He wanted me to explain, completely forgetting that he muted me, and because i didn't answer, he gtfo'd me. I then applied for admin, and it got accepted, and i was admin. I was really tired though, so i got demoted in 4 hours. Then i got on, every day pretty much, and when DevilCraft101 found me, always instant gtfo, after saying this: "LYNX!!!!!!!". He also somehow perm banned me, via a request. When i went to my Grandmothers house, though, i got un-perm banned, much to my excitement. when DevilCraft101 found out about this, he was ENRAGED. and so he banned me again. that was the last straw, for me, so i made a ban appeal and a reporting thread, and Varuct suspended devilcraft and unbanned me. And then _Pedo__Bear_ told me to apply for master builder, which was, at the time, led by G4M3R. I applied, and got accepted...I was master builder for pretty much a week, until G4M3R de-supered me for "your builds are crap". luckly, Varuct was on TF, so I went there and told him the situation. Eventually, They worked out i could stay as a normal admin, which was fine by me. When Petersn14 became rouge, constantly gtfo'ing RoseMax, i did /stop, which, was a wise thing to do, said varuct. and then he smited me for trolling. I might also add that jetio4 pretty much insta-friend ed me when i was making "The Cave Story Museum". March 20th, 2013 This was the date i applied for telnet, mainly because Varuct told me to. and when a system admin tells you to apply, in my opinion, it pretty much gets accepted, and it did. So for another month, I was telnet, and it was pretty fun, tbh. I was the first to gtfo brocraft117 (rockin_out3000) and hung around for a little while. April 24th, 2013 This was the date I applied for Senior admin, despite the applications being down. Varuct accepted it, and I only had a 1 week probationary period, before becoming a Full Senior Admin. June 12th, 2013 On this date, I had a surprise: Wild promoted me to Global Mod, meaning that I am the head of forum moderation, which THAT means I have some access to some cool things which I am not to explain. July 3rd, 2013 This is the date that I got the executive Admin Trainer position for CJfreedom. you guys would know that Rose was the admin trainer so I do her job now as shes a System admin now. I approved two apps at this time, and I am willing to look for great OP's for Admin status. I never really used my spas picks except the one for tassadar, but when he was suspended, Tbh, there are not any very good players on for me to SPAS at the moment....or should I say, EPAS? :3 Thats pretty much my story of Cjfreedom, and thanks for reading this wall of text. Trivia *Lynx Lives in the Opposite Timezone of Intel,Josh and Jansen *Lynx Loves DoctorWho *Lynx is Also Known as The Doctor